shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Supercorp
# SuperCorp is the femslash ship between Kara and Lena from the Supergirl fandom. Canon 2016 — 2017 Kara and Lena meet when Kara covers the rebranded L Corp for CatCo and they get along well. In time, Kara comes to support Lena when others question her company due to the bleak Luthor reputation and they become friends. Their relationship quickly intensifies and Lena becomes Kara's best friend. They have an easy chemistry and bond as two strong women in their working and personal lives. Lena's relationship with her family is antagonistic at best and she is continually disappointed by who she discovers is actually her adoptive mother. When Lena's ex-boyfriend comes to National City and is murdered, a devastated Lena is comforted by Kara, who promises she will never leave the lonely Lena — that their bond is everlasting. Kara is beside herself when Mon-El's mother abducts Lena and does everything in her power to rescue her best friend, while Lena's smarts and technical prowess helps Kara board the ship where they're held. 2017 — 2018 Following Mon-El's departure, Lena tries to reach her best friend who is keeping everyone at a distance. Under threat to be bought by a sexist moron, CatCo is rescued by Lena who decides to invest in the company to prevent Edge's propaganda and to further give something valuable to the citizens of National City and beyond. It finds Lena being Kara's boss, something they both have to adapt to which leads to conflict when Kara rebuffs Lena's concern while also neglecting her work. They later make up and Kara apologises, talking to her best friend about what's really going on with her. Lena continually supports Kara through her heartbreak and the best friends become closer than ever, all the while figuring out their new dynamic of working together. Lena worries that as a Luthor she is destined for evil deeds or — at the very least — to always be haunted by her family's nefarious history in both her work and personal life. Thankfully, Lena doesn't shut off but decides to confide in Kara her doubts which Kara helps thwart. Following Lena's ordeal with being accused by Edge of poisoning kids, Lena, Kara, Sam and Alex become something of a family unit, always standing by each other. Lena's romance with James doesn't wreak havoc with her and Kara's friendship, despite Kara's past with James. Lena and Kara's relationship does suffer when Kara suspects Lena is hiding kryptonite and asks James to break into LutherCorp to find out. Lena becomes increasingly distrustful of Supergirl and tells her so, when Supergirl tries to establish a truce between them. Lena tells Supergirl that they were never friends and, with Lena's history, trust broken is a faux-pas. Lena also tells off Supergirl for her double standards regarding trust. The strain on Lena and Supergirl's relationship takes its toll on Kara, although she remains determined to hide her alter ego from Lena to protect her. Lena seems to have surmised that they are one and the same, but doesn't let on in her interactions with Kara, leaving it uncertain whether she knows Kara's secret identity. Fanon Supercorp is the most popular and common ship in the Supergirl fandom. The moments where Kara consoles Lena at L Corp or most any time they get close on screen, the actors have such chemistry that is not only friendly, but spills out of the screen as flirtatious and electrifying (see exhibit A, the ship photo above). *Supercorp is the #6 most reblogged ship and the #1 most reblogged femslash ship on Tumblr in 2017Tumblr Fandometrics — 2017's Top Ships (December 2017) *Supercorp is #4 on Tumblr Fandometrics most reblogged ships of January–June 2017.Top Tumblr Ships • January—June 2017 (June 2017) Fandom AO3 : FANART : FANFICS :Supercorp @wattpad :Supercorp @fanfiction.net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : Quotes Trivia *Supercorp won Hypable's Ship Battle and is the 2017 Ship Of The YearHypable’s BattleShips shipping tournament: And the winner is… (September 2017) *Supercorp reached the finals of Zimbio's 2018 March Madness Ship Battle2018 TV Couples March Madness (March 2018) *Supercorp were featured in the New York TimesWho Do You Ship? What Tumblr Tells Us About Fan Culture (December 2017) Photos 312supercorp.gif|For Good 312supercorp.jpg|For Good 215supercorp.gif|Exodus supercorp.gif 218karlena.png|Ace Reporter supercorp.jpeg|Ace Reporter 215supercorp.jpeg|Exodus 205supercorp.jpeg|Crossfire artsupercorp.jpg|by missrouge Media Kara + lena something just like this I'm right here. Break apart kara lena References